


Possibility

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Stephen and Tony's lives were full of possibilities, many of them including each otherI am still 100% open for requests!





	Possibility

It was always an issue with Tony. Tony was so egotistical sometimes it really drove Stephen crazy. He had been egotistical too, but he wasn’t quite that bad, was he? He hoped not. 

“You have to,” he said.

“Why?”

“It’s  _ my  _ flavor,” he said. “It’s the me ice cream and you’ve got to try it.”

“I’ve tried it before Tony, and I don’t like it.”

“I know, I know, it’s ‘too chalky’ but come on Stephen, please? For me? Don’t you wanna taste me?” Tony grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. The cloak intervened to shield Stephen from that, and Tony laughed, happily making Stephen the same shade of red as the cloak. “Come on! It’s Stark Raving Hazelnuts, you’ve gotta.” Stephen sighed. “Come on, if we’re gonna be Mr. and Dr. Stark some day it’ll be the us ice cream and then you’re legally obligated to like it.” Stephen sighed and came around, taking the ice cream from Tony. His hands started to tremor from the sudden temperature change and Tony took the ice cream in his own hands, holding it for Stephen. He sighed and ate it, and still didn’t enjoy it all that much, but for Tony, it was worth it. 

 

“Okay, so I know what you said about magic-”

“Tony-”

“But, the thing with the portals could be really useful and I think that we-”

“Sling rings are not easy to perfect, I almost died when I was taught how to use them.” 

“Alright, alright, but will you let me study the relics? Like one?” asked Tony. He began to literally bat his eyelashes  at Stephen. Stephen tried to keep a straight face, but Tony made him crack a smile. 

“If the cloak lets you, you can study it.” Tony grinned and the cloak ruffled at him.

“Is that a good sign?”

“I don’t think so. It’s almost like a cat fluffing up at you, if it could hiss I think it would.” 

“I’ll get you to like me someday,” Tony said, touching it softly. 

 

Stephen and  Tony laid back, cuddling on the couch. Tony took Stephen’s hands in his own. Stephen’s hands trembled and shook, and he held onto Tony’s to stabilize them. 

“Do you ever… Do you ever wish there was a way to stop them from doing that?”

“Nearly every day,” Stephen said. “But the pain is the worst part of it.” Tony gently rubbed his thumbs over Stephen’s palms.

“That doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“No,” Stephen said. “It’s nice.” 

 

Tony worked so hard, all the time, too much of the time sometimes. Stephen walked into his lab. Tony had been up all night it seemed. Stephen had been in Kamar-Taj for a few days, and it wasn’t even night there, he didn’t think. However, it was late and Tony was passed out across his work desk. Stephen sighed, and opened a portal, sending Tony to his bed. He walked to the desk to see which project he was working on now. For a moment he thought it was some kind of new glove for the suit, till he realized it was a stabilizer. For his hands. Tony had stayed up so long he passed out trying to find a way to help Stephen’s hands. How did he end up with a guy like Tony Stark?

 

The simple answer was that he didn’t. The simple answer was that every romantic moment and tender kiss and spat and reconciliation was trapped away from him, just another dimension he couldn’t interact with, a timeline he couldn’t be a part of. He looked at Tony and felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. So many intimate details and secret wishes that he knew about Tony that really, from first hand knowledge he didn’t. All so real, but all so definitely not. He never would have known. He never would have known how wonderful Tony was, never known how much he  _ loved  _ him. And Tony was about to suffer. He was about to be so hurt and there was nothing Stephen could do about it. Tony would be alone and in pain and he couldn’t even do anything about it. All he could think to do was apologize, to try to explain it to him in the short time he had left.

“Tony.. There was no other way.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Woops, that's a lotta damage, here's some free therapy,
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgSPl0c4KaM&t=154s
> 
> Time for some replacement Steve


End file.
